scriptwelderfandomcom-20200213-history
Sidereal plexus
]]Sidereal Plexus is a name or phrase that often appears in Scriptwelder games. Its exact meaning is unknown, though all the cameos and information (before the release of Don't Escape 4), points to a group or association of some kind. It first appeared in Don't Escape 2, on the bottom shelf of the book shelf in the Gas Station, the player works for it in Don't Escape 3 and in Don't Escape 4, it plays it's most extensive and most important role yet, serving as the main plot piece of the entire game. History Primal Sands Although the name Sidereal Plexus is never formerly stated or shown it can be speculated that the ship you are rebuilding is the same mining ship that you find in Don't Escape 3. It is nevertheless more likely that the game, if part of the main setting, takes place after Don't Escape 3, as the missing miners seemingly didn't handle the crystals with enough care and the Horizon's (a Sidereal Plexus owned space ship) scientist, Dr. Amanda Grodberg, was not able to identify the crystals, which implies that Sidereal Plexus did not launch a blue crystal mining operation before either finding the partially destroyed Horizon or the single blue crystal hovering in space, though it's possible that the miners were left uninformed of the crystals dangers and Dr. Grodberg of the crystal's existence all together. It is likely, judging by the commanding officers uniform, that the crashed vessel was of military origin. For more info visit the "Primal Sands" page. Excavate! The "Contacts" section of a team member is displayed on an electronic screen, on the bottom of which the name "Sidereal Plexus Inc." is engraved, again indicating that it is a publicly known corporation. While there is the possibility, that Sidereal Plexus sponsored the excavation expedition, no in-game evidence exists or implies its involvement in the mission. As a whole, the game's significance or even part of the Scriptwelder universe, along with the game's comparably innocuous objective of digging up old ruins, and collecting and categorising various archaeological finds, is purely speculative and may just be a cameo. Don't Escape 2 ''' In Don't Escape 2, Sidereal Plexus first appears in the bottom bookshelf in the Gas Station, where they appear to be a company of sorts, that sells openly available products, that are featured in various catalogues. Nothing is special about this appearance, as it does not have any significance in-game. '''Don't Escape 3 In Don't Escape 3, Sidereal Plexus is used in several ways in the endings of the game. The most notable of these appearances is the Hull Breach ending in which only the lab corridor of the ship was destroyed. The rescue party from the UEFS Warsaw arrives, and seeing the ships logs was all they needed to know, in order to conclude what had happened and as a result, the Horizon, the game's main setting, is taken to a top-secret facility only known has Sidereal Plexus One. Also, the player and his crew worked for Sidereal Plexus, as they were sent to investigate the remains of a missing mining ship, that was seemingly a part of their services. Don't Escape 4 In Don't Escape 4, Sidereal Plexus is the name of the most advanced tech company in the world. They appear to be a good intentioned multi-company tech conglomerate and as the game progresses, the Player learns that Sidereal Plexus had been involved in numerous questionable activities. Meaning According to Google, Sidereal means: with the stars and planets, and Plexus means: a complex network of vessels or nerves in the body, so technically Sidereal Plexus is a complex company that travels among the planets and stars and (probably) an expert with bodies and systems. According to 2 Left Thumbs in his video about the multiverse of Scriptwelder's games, the symbol for Sidereal Plexus's company is the same as the 5th chakra which is called "Visuddha" or "Ham" (pronounced 'humm') The symbols of Sidereal Plexus is a Hindi letter pronounced as 'Ha' with a dot (matra) above it. Together with the dot it is pronounced as 'hum'. Hum in hHndi means 'we' or 'us' Actions Sidereal Plexus has shown to have accomplished much and been responsible for many of the events in the games, they sold high-tech products and revolutionary technology unseen before to the public, but behind the curtain, their most notable achievements are controlling lucid dreams, teleportation between timelines as explained in their website, separating the mind from the body during the moon crashing to the Earth and, of course, the lunar accident.